Return of the Game-vengers
by Melting Angels
Summary: Our favourite superhero team continues their venture into the world of videogames, proving to get even wilder as they go along! Ball jokes, puns, and humour galore! ((Sequel to Avengers and Videogames, can be read as a stand-alone!)) T for Language and Crude humour.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL OF AVENGERS AND VIDEOGAMES:**

_RETURN OF THE GAME-VENGERS!_

This chapter, the gang will try Singstar, but...Thor will be singing every single song **THOR STYLE!**

_Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes? Ehehehehehehe *Hiddles laugh*_

**_I AM SO HAPPY TO BE WRITING THIS I LOVED WRITING AVENGERS AND VIDEOGAMES SO EFFIN' MUCH! :D_**

_This is set a couple of weeks before The Harry Potter Olympics :')_

**Other fanfics currently on-going:**

_Prince of Atlantis_

_The Harry Potter Olympics_

**_ANYWAYS, HOPE THIS CHAPTER AMUSES YOU! :D_**

* * *

It was a quiet, Saturday night, and the Avengers, pyjama-clad, were gathered in the lounge, bored, having no idea of how to entertain themselves. Tony started brainstorming, until he leapt to his feet with a cry of victory, making Loki choke on his drink.

"SINGSTAR!" Tony cheered, turning on the PS3.

Steve groaned.

"Come on, spandex sparkles, it'll be fun!" Tony taunted.

"I agree with friend Stark! We have not played this game for some time!" Thor agreed with Tony.

"I suppose we could sing." Loki shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" Clint nodded, grinning.

Tony grabbed the red microphone as the game started up. He held out the blue one.

"Any takers?" he asked.

"I SHALL SING!" Thor jumped up.

"Which song, big guy?" Tony smirked.

"DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING!"

"Uh...interesting choice."

Reluctantly, Tony selected the song, wondering why Thor wanted to sing a Les Miserables song, out of all the songs he had on the system. In fact, Tony wondered why he even had the song. Shrugging, Tony faced the screen with Thor, and they began to sing.

"Do you hear the people sing?" Tony grinned.

"DOTH THOU HEAR THINE PEOPLE SING!?" Thor bellowed.

Bruce promptly choked on his drink as everyone burst out laughing.

"Singing a song of angry men?" Tony was red in the face from surpressing his laughter.

"SINGING THE SONG OF ANGERED MEN!" Thor almost shouted.

"It is the music of a people..." Tony laughed at the end, anticipating Thor's next line.

Thor had caught on to the amusement of his teammates, and beamed.

"IT BE THE MUSIC OF A PEOPLE!" Thor shouted.

"Who will not be slaves again!" Loki took over for Tony, who could control his laughter no more. The trickster was used to Thor.

"WHO SHALL NOT BE SLAVES AGAIN!" Thor grinned.

"When the beating of your heart..." Loki actually liked the song.

"WHENCE THE BEATING OF THINE HEART!" Thor bellowed.

"Echoes the beating of the drums..." Loki grinned.

"DOTH ECHOE THE BEATING OF THINE DRUMS!" Thor cried.

The game had to be turned off due to the immense amount of laughter, the team taking a full half an hour to calm down an acceptable amount. Tony then suggested a contest. Whoever won got $1000. In cash. Straight away. (Tony had a bank ATM installed in the lobby of the Avengers Tower). JARVIS would record and live stream the contest, whoever got the most votes in the attached pole was declared the winner. Downing Vodka shots, the team smirked at each other, ready for a game.

* * *

**-CUE MONTAGE-**

* * *

For the fun of it, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha decided to do a quartet. After much deliberation, they picked: Thrift Shop, by Macklemore. They originally agreed to split the money if they won, but Tony had said they won $1000 each- it would come out of Stark Industries' surplus, and that amount of money was peanuts to the billionaire anyways. Grinning, the four seized a microphone each, JARVIS turned on the recording, and they began.

"I'm gonna pop some tags." Clint grinned.

"Only got twenty dollars in my pocket!" Bruce grooved.

"I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up." Steve blushed.

"This is fucking awesome!" Natasha sang.

"Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!" Clint cackled after he sang that line, amused at Steve's shocked face.

"I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop!" Bruce did a little dance.

The remainder of the team were slightly impressed- they had the tune down pretty well, and weren't that bad at singing.

"Not too shabby." Loki commented. "Passable."

Thor nodded his agreement. The quartet continued singing, getting super pumped, and readied themselves for the concluding verse of Thrift Shop.

"I wear your granddad's clothes- I look incredible!" Clint had a boasting tone, and he was smirking.

"I'm in this big ass coat, from that thrift shop down the road." Bruce was really into it, doing a little step-shuffle dance as he sang.

"I wear your granddad's clothes." Natasha sang, getting pretty into it as well.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Clint bellowed.

"I look incredible." Steve followed Bruce's lead in an identical step-shuffle dance, deciding to just go for it.

"NOW COME ON MAN!" Clint shouted.

"I'm in this big ass coat." Bruce and Clint sang in unison.

"From that thrift shop down the road." Steve and Natasha did a line as a duet.

The group joined together, in a line of Bruce's step-shuffling dance, grooving along to the beat, before belting out the final line of the song.

"IS THAT YOUR GRANDMA'S COAT?!"

As the quartet sat down, the others clapped in a show of good sportsmanship. They allowed five minutes for the poll before they decided who was to go next.

* * *

Pepper and Jane had shied away from singing, and had retreated to Pepper's private bar, where they planned to gossip and watch chick flicks. Thus, Tony stepped up to do a song with Thor. The two of them chose: Like a Virgin, by Madonna, just to annoy Steve. Seizing microphones, the two stepped up as the music started.

"I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through. Didn't know how lost I was until I found you." Tony sang, turning on the charm. "I was beat incomplete. I'd been had, I was sad and blue. But you made me feel. Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new."

Tony turned to Thor.

"TAKE IT AWAY THOR!" The billionaire shouted.

"LIKE A VIRGINNNNN!" Thor bellowed. "TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIMEEEEEEE!"

Loki and Clint _lost it. _They fell off of the sofa, rolling around on the floor as they laughed uproariously. Steve was red, a combination of shock, embarassment, and genuine laughter. Bruce and Natasha bit their lips, shaking as they tried to hold in and control the laughter that threatened to spill out from the hilariosity of Thor singing 'Like a Virgin'

"LIKE A VIIIIIRGIN!" Thor proclaimed dramatically. "WHEN THINE HEART BEAAAATSSSS!"

"After first time, with your heartbeat." Tony sang the back-up, nearly purple in the face from lack of breath- a combination of laughter and the effort he was putting into his singing.

"NEXT TO MINE!" the duo bellowed in unison.

* * *

Five minutes after Thor and Tony's duo had completed, and the poll had a chance to run, it was finally Loki's turn. The trickster had scrolled through the seemingly endless list of songs, making sure to choose his song carefully. He went for one that would not overpower, but would compliment his tone of voice and singing capability- Music of the Night from the famed Phantom of the Opera.

The graceful tune of the song began to play. Loki seized a microphone, and rose to his feet, taking a deep breath.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation." Loki began to sing.

The room fell silent.

"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination." he continued. "Silently the senses...abandon their defennnnsesss."

The Norse god's voice perfectly fit the song, and even Tony felt he could not interrupt it.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendour. Grasp it, sense it." Loki's voice was hushed. "Tremulous and tender..." he inhaled. "Turn your face away...from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night."

Steve especially appreciated the song- he adored Phantom of the Opera, considering it the best of Andrew Lloyd Webber's works.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before." the emerald eyed god's voice deepened slightly at the appropriate moment. "Close your eyes, let your your spirit start...to soar." Loki's voice was soft and gentle. "And you'll live as you've never lived before."

Tumblr was going crazy during Loki's song, gifs and stills flooding the site, along with clips of his song.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it...secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind..." Loki took a deep breath. "In this darkness that you know you cannot fight...the darkness of the music of the night."

"Damn." Tony muttered quietly.

Pepper and Jane had snuck into the room.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to...be!" the trickster's voice got louder on the final note of that line. "Only then can you belong to me..."

Steve, Pepper, and Jane had to reach for tissues.

"Floating, falling...sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me. Savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in..." Loki sang. "...to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."

Making gestures with his hands and arms, Loki almost looked exactly like he was personifying the phantom of the opera himself, save for his clothing.

"You alone can make my song taaaaake flight." Loki prepared himself for the final note. "Help me make the music of...the...night."

On the final 'night', Loki's voice got gracefully higher until it was barely above a whisper.

It was beautiful.

* * *

It had been a silent five minutes as Loki's poll ran, the others gaping at the trickster frequently, although everyone complimented Loki. Smiling, Loki thanked them all and returned the compliments, going through the other's songs and picking out his favourite parts. Once the final poll was done, they waited a few minutes before bringing up the poll on the screen, courtesy of JARVIS.

Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha had gathered a respectable 2,000,197 votes.

Higher still in the voting system were Thor and Tony, with an incredible 3,001,198 votes.

Loki grinned when he saw the amount of votes he held: 3,500,000 votes.

Everyone was disapointed that they didn't win, but congratulated Loki nonetheless. The trickster had nodded and smiled, high fiving Tony and Clint, and doing a little victory dance with his brother, but asked for the money to be placed in his account.

The group got together for one final song to conclude the live stream: Dolores Umbridge- a Harry Potter parody song of 'Cruella de Vil'. Grabbing microphones, they all rose to their feet, as the parody music began.

"Dolores Umbridge." Tony and Pepper began.

"Dolores Umbridge!" Clint grinned as he sang in unison with Natasha.

"The terror of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade village!" Loki sang in unison with Steve and Bruce.

"SHE'S MORE IRRITATING THAN A MIDGE!" Thor bellowed.

"Dolores Dolores.." the team sang in unison, laughing as they went.

"You can clearly see she raided the fridge!" Steve actually chuckled.

"Look out for Dolores Umbridge!" Jane sang.

"At first you think Umbridge is a sweetie!" Loki sang.

"But after time has taken its toll." Tony snickered.

"At first, you ll realise..." Natasha sang.

The whole of the internet was going wild, all the Harry Potter fans, fanatics, fanboys, and fangirls in particular. Even the news had caught on to the growing phenomena, and were broadcasting it worldwide, including comments from the grinning presenters.

"She s never sympathised, and she should be put on the dole!" Loki continued.

"She bullies students." Pepper and Jane smiled in unison, giggling.

"THAT INHUMAN TOAD!" Thor more shouted than sung.

"We need to really kick that really wide load!" Tony and Clint grinned in unison.

They all took a deep breath, preparing to belt out the final line.

"Hogwarts was such a great place until...Dolores, Dolores Umbridge!"


	2. Apologies & Author's Note

**-Hi All-**

Really really sorry for not updating for so many weeks...nearly a month now! It is terrible of me to have left it so long, and I dread that some of you thought I permanently abandoned my currently ongoing fanfictions.

_That is not the case! I have had many stressful personal and familial issues to deal with, I've had sleepless nights and have spent too long crying._

But things are finally calming down, and getting sorted out! My recent 4-day holiday...that I got back from yesterday...has been a great boost to my overall happiness. I feel a lot better and still slightly hungover.

**((First time!))**

_Anyways, I have also been experiencing a severe case of writer's block. I've re-written the chapters of my currently ongoing stories many times each, and I've just not been satisfied._

I don't want to end my stories, but at the same time, I don't want to force them either.

_Which is why I am going to put the currently ongoing stories on hiatus. I am going to be planning them out and writing several chapters in one go. If I get inspiration, I will of course update the fanfics._

In the meantime, I'm going to be branching out and trying new fanfictions, trying out crossovers and starting short ones ((ie four chapters, oneshots, oneshot collections)) in order to burn down my writer's block and get back into the swing of things.

**I expect all currently ongoing fanfics to return on:**

_November 1__st_

Many apologies!

**-Melting Angels-**


	3. The Last of Us (Part 1)

**Hello everyone! Words cannot express how sorry I am. I have not updated for about two months now, which is the longest hiatus I have ever had since joining this site nearly 4 years ago. Personal issues, to do with family, education, and my life in general, have unfortunately kept me away. However, I am back now, and will update as and when I can- I've been under a lot of stress and strain recently, and I am constantly exhausted. I hope you can all understand and forgive me.**

_My stories will be returning one at a time. In regard to the Harry Potter Olympics, that takes longer, as so much planning goes into it. Avengers and Movies should return._

**I plan to bring in a new fic entitled:** The Great Prank War

_In which the Avengers wage war against Fury, Maria, and Coulson. The agents choose their sides, and the great prank war ensues._

Personally, I love that fanfic idea, I think I will get started on that! It will be like a sequel to Avengers and Pranks, though can be read as a stand-alone! Look forward to it! I AM BACK! And, I am now open as a **BETA READER! **Having trouble with your first fanfic? Need help on grammar, accuracy, etc? Then either PM me or check out my beta profile!

**Anyways, this chapter, the Avengers watch/play a game I hold very close to my heart: **_The Last of Us_

This game was incredible from start to finish, and had me positively bawling within the first fifteen minutes, scared shitless at points, laughing at others, gobsmacked and speechless at one particular part, and generally just gave me the most incredible experience. As the credits rolled after I completed the game, I had tears streaming down my face, and was literally frozen. No other game has ever made me feel so many pure emotions.

_The gang will play this game in parts. I will post 2-3 chapters of them doing The Last of Us, before doing a different game or two, then continue with The Last of Us- I do not wish to rush it._

**On with the fanfic! I could find no script, so this is entirely me describing it! Bioshock will probably never happen as I am not fond of first-person shooters. Sorry guys, there are more games out there! :')**

SUPER LONG-ASS CHAPTER FOR AN APOLOGY! :'D

_Without further ado…_

* * *

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk!" Tony danced around the kitchen, music blaring.

"STARK!" A voice yelled.

"Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around, since I was born." Tony twirled round and grooved on the spot as he searched for his scotch.

"STARK!" The voice shouted again.

The music was so loud that, of course, Tony didn't hear, and kept on singing.

"And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand the New York Times' effect on man." He sang.

"STARK!" The voice got louder, it turned out to be Clint, in a Mario onesie. "Oh for fuck's sake, JARVIS?"

"I am programmed to keep this song playing until Mr Stark finishes singing."

"Awwww man. LOKI!" Clint went off in search of the trickster, to see if he could snap Tony out of it.

Tony, oblivious, continued.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive." Tony grinned. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!" He bellowed.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Loki screeched, using his magic to override JARVIS.

"What?" Tony turned round, frowning.

"We've been attempting to rouse you from your vocal trance for several minutes. We were about to engage in a game called The Last of Us. Care to join us?" Loki raised an eyebrow, wearing a Luigi onesie to match Clint's Mario one.

"Uh..." Tony blinked, forgetting about the scotch. "Sure."

Pulling up the hood on his Jedi onesie, Tony followed after Clint and Loki, and the trio joined the others in the main living room, where beanbags sat in a semi circle round a round table laden with snacks and baked goods.

"Ah, he awakes from his trance!" Thor grinned. Strangely, he wore a Rainbow Dash onesie.

The others looked mildly annoyed, but merely sighed as Tony, Clint, and Loki sat down on their respective beanbags. Loki had purchased a limited edition version of the game himself, and thus it was deemed fair that he take the controller. The others had also been excited for this game, and were happy they now had time to watch and play it. The game released several months prior, to international acclaim. As Loki set it up, JARVIS dimmed the lights. They all greatly anticipated the opening of the game.

* * *

_Camera opens in on a young girl in mis-matching pyjamas sleeping on a couch. With short blonde hair, she looks sweet and innocent, and we can guess that this girl is related to Joel, the game's male protagonist. A clock ticks softly in the background as the girl shifts slightly. A door can be heard opening, followed by footsteps. Joel enters._

**"Tommy, I-" **Joel had begun to speak. **"Tommy. Tommy listen to me, he is the contractor. He's the contractor okay? I can't lose this job. I-I understand...let's talk about this in the morning, okay?"**

_Joel hangs up, and puts his phone down as he walks towards the sofa where Sarah, the girl, wakes up slowly. Joel switches the light on, and Sarah blinks the sleep out of her eyes._

**"Hey." **Sarah smiled.

**"Scoot." **Joel gently nudged her.

_Sarah moves to sit up, as Joel sits down next to her, leaning heavily on the arm of the couch, sighing heavily, seemingly exhausted._

**"Fun day at work, huh?" **Sarah nodded in understanding.

_Joel sighs heavily, moving his hand from his forehead to glance down at his daughter._

**"What are you still doing up?" **Joel asked tiredly.

"When will the game get going?" Tony asked.

"Shut it, Tony, give it a chance." Pepper nudged him.

"Okay, okay." The billionaire gave in.

"Sarah seems sweet." Steve commented. Bruce nodded his agreement.

A harsh glare from Loki got them all to shut up.

**"It's late." **Joel continued.

_Sarah sits bolt upright._

**"Oh, crud. What time is it?" **Sarah moved to look at the clock hanging on the wall above the couch.

**"It's way past your bedtime."**

**"But it's still today."**

_Sarah sits back down on the sofa, and retrieves a white box from under a small table to her right. _

**"Honey, please not right now. I do not have the energy for this." **Joel sighed.

_Smiling, she offers it to Joel._

**"Here." **Sarah offered Joel the box.

_Joel __accepts it, with a look of confusion on his face._

**"What's this?" **Joel asked.

**"Your birthday." **Sarah answered.

_Joel smiles at the girl with a loving look on his face, before turning to look back down at the box. He opens it slightly, and suddenly wears a look of surprise. He continues to open it._

**"You kept complaining about your broken watch." **Sarah explained. **"So...I figured, you know?"**

_Joel puts on the rather fancy-looking watch, still looking surprised at the extravagant gift Sarah has given him. Sarah beams as she watches him strap the watch on._

**"You like it?" **Sarah asked.

_Joel glances down to the watch. He tinkers with the watch, and as the seconds tick by, Sarah begins to look slightly worried._

**"Honey, this is..." **Joel started.

_He holds the watch up closer to his face, and taps it gently._

**"What?" **Sarah asked worriedly.

"This is quite sweet." Jane commented.

"Huh." Clint shrugged.

The others remained silent, not having seen enough of the game to judge it just yet. Loki, however, rolled his eyes, and kept his gaze fixed on the screen, tightly clutching his playstation remote.

**"It's nice, but I-" **Joel sounded disheartened. **"I think it's stuck. It's not-"**

_Sarah moves closer, and holds Joel's wrist._

**"What? No, no no. No." **Sarah stammered.

_She gets a closer look at the watch, and pushes Joel away, laughing sarcastically._

**"Oh ha ha." **Sarah rolled her eyes at her father's joke, and went back to lie down on the sofa, head resting on the arm of the couch.

_Joel smiles, and leans further back into the couch, resting an arm, and using the other to turn on the TV._

**"Where did you get the money for this?" **Joel asked, in disbelief.

**"Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs." **Sarah lowered her voice.

Steve choked on his drink, while the entire room erupted in laugher at Sarah's witty comment, not expecting that to come from the mouth of such a sweet, innocent looking girl. Loki smirked, and even Natasha let out a chuckle. Once the group had calmed down, they sent a robot to go and gather alcohol and snacks, before watching as Loki continued to play the game.

**"Oh good." **Joel had a slight smirk on his face. **"You can start helping out with the mortgage again."**

**"Stsh. Yeah, you wish." **Sarah laughed.

The team laughed again as the screen slowly faded to black.

* * *

_It appears to be much later now, and Joel carries Sarah up to bed, gently laying her down on the cosy-looking bed in her cluttered, but neat-looking room. As he walks out, Joel stops._

**"Goodnight, baby girl." **Joel spoke in a soft voice.

_Joel tucks a stray strand of hair behind Sarah's ear, __then exits, and the screen fades again slightly._

* * *

_We return to Sarah, and we are looking down on her as she sleeps, a small lamp dimly lighting up the room. A phone on her bedside table, next to the lamp, begins to ring, which awakens Sarah. She groggily reaches for the phone, and picks it up._

**"Hello?" **Sarah asked quietly.

**"Sarah, honey. I need you to get your daddy on the phone." **A male voice sounded slightly panicked.

**"Uncle Tommy, what time is it?" **Sarah asked.

**"I need to talk to your dad now." **'Uncle Tommy' spoke with a sense of urgency in his voice. **"There's some-"**

_He is cut off abruptly, and a few beeping noises follow. Sarah blinks rapidly._

**"U-Uncle Tommy?" **Sarah stuttered. **"Hello?"**

_Sarah places the phone back on the bedside table, and slowly sits up, placing her feet on the floor. Gradually, she stands up. _

**"What was that all about?" **Sarah yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Loki now appeared to have control, and he used the right joystick to look around the room. Spotting what looked like a card, he had Sarah walk over to it. Pressing the triangle button, as prompted, he discovered it was a Birthday card for Joel, and Sarah had forgotten to give it to him.

"This is cute so far." Jane smiled.

"I agree." Pepper nodded.

"There's a bad feeling in my gut." Natasha bit her lip.

"I feel it too." Bruce sighed.

"Something bad is about to happen." Loki sniffed slightly. "I know it. Bad feeling."

Feeling slightly nervous now, the gang continued to watch Loki play. He had Sarah walk into the hallway, where she called out for her father. Opening the first door to his right, he found himself in a bathroom, and pressed a button to have Sarah pick up a newspaper resting by the sink. Upon closer inspection, the headline read: **ADMITTANCE SPIKES AT AREA HOSPITALS! **Everyone gulped as they read the sub-headline: **300% Increase due to mysterious Infection! **

Loki had Sarah put the newspaper down, and exit the room, before heading down the hallway, where a slightly open door revealed a flickering light, and a muffled sound, which could only be a televion. He entered the room, and Sarah once again called out for Joel. Loki had her walk over to the TV, and they all watched as, on the in-game screen, a news reporter stood in front of a building flooded with workers.

**"It appears that what we initially reported as riots seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic." **the reporter sounded expressionless.

**"Where the heck are you?" **Sarah muttered to herself.

Loki had her go closer to the TV, and the team leaned forward, nerves rising, as they watched the reporter on the in-game television.

**"We've received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression and-" **the reporter was cut off as one of the workers told her everyone had to leave, and right now.

**"That's nearby." **Sarah swallowed.

**"There's a gas leak." **one of the workers panicked.

"Oh shit." Tony swore.

"It's going to kick off soon, I can feel it." Clint nodded.

Everyone moved closer to the screen, and Loki held his remote even tighter.

**"There seems to be some commotion coming from behind." **the reporter had decided to continue.

**"Get out of here!" **the workers ordered.

_A huge explosion is seen on the TV, and it cuts off immediately. You can hear the real explosion nearby. As Sarah turns to look out of the window in Joel's bedroom, you see the explosion as the building goes up in flames, with an incredibly loud **BOOM.**_

**"Dad?" **Sarah called out, a hint of terror in her voice.

* * *

_Now downstairs, Sarah moves into the hallway, and turns to a window as police cars rush past. She continues through the lounge area, and into the kitchen, then towards a counter where a mobile phone is sitting, its screen flashing. It is revealed by a worried statement from Sarah that this is Joel's phone. She picks it up, and notifications can be seen on the screen._

**"8 missed calls." **Sarah had begun to read off of the screen. **"Where the hell are you? Call me." **a message from Tommy was read out, followed by a newer message from Tommy. **"On my way."**

_Sarah then puts the phone down, and continues moving slowly out of the kitchen._

**"Where is he?" **Sarah asked herself worriedly.

_As she continues past some sliding glass doors, she gasps as she hears a strange noise from outside. Continuing past, she enters an office like room. Joel enters in a panic, quickly closing the doors. Sarah takes a few steps closer towards him. _

**"There you are." **Sarah sighed in relief.

_Joel turns to face her. _

**"Sarah." **Joel looked relieved also. **"Are you okay?"**

**"...yeah." **Sarah sounded confused.

_Joel moves towards his desk, and rummages through the drawers._

**"Has anyone come in here?" **Joel asked.

"Okay, bad feeling growing." Clint clutched Natasha for comfort.

She surprisingly didn't object. The assassin actually leaned in closer. Everyone in the room was tense, either clutching a pillow or their partner. Even Loki had moved back up to the sofa, and sat in the middle of Steve and Bruce, who were holding pillows so tightly they were close to bursting. They continued observing the game as Loki played through.

**"No. Who would come in here?" **Sarah asked, confused.

**"Don't go near the doors." **Joel was continuing to search the desk. **"Just...stand back there.**

**"Dad, you're kind of freaking me out." **Sarah hugged herself, and Loki made her move away from the doors. **"What's going on?"**

**"It's the Coopers." **Joel answered, occasionally looking up to glance back at Sarah. **"Somethin' ain't right with 'em. I think they're sick."**

**"What kinda sick?" **Sarah asked, with a hint of doubt.

_Something thumps against the glass doors._

Every member of the Avengers jumped, even Natasha, and Loki manouevered the camera angle to look at the door, whilst simultaneously moving Sarah away. They all shrieked as they saw a man, slumped, banging against the window, smearing blood on it.

* * *

_The game plays a cutscene. Sarah backs away from the door, looking terrified, as Joel moves in front of her, now brandishing a gun. He shields his daughter, and they back away a few more steps. The man smashes through the doors, stumbling slightly._

**"Jimmy, just stay back." **Joel warned his neighbour.

_The man stumbles until he falls on the floor, and his head whips round to face Joel. Blood frames his mouth, and the man's eyes are wild, unfocused, almost animal-looking. _

**"Jimmy, I am warning you." **Joel increased his voice's volume as the crazed man began to stand up.

**"Oh my god." **Sarah was close to hyperventilating, terrified, as she hid behind her dad.

_The man is no longer human, shown by his animalistic behaviour, as he moves towards Joel and Sarah. Joel lifts up the gun, one finger on the trigger. _

**"Don't!" **Sarah shrieked.

_Joel ignores her cry, and shoots the man just before he can touch them. The bloodied, slightly mangled corpse falls with a thud onto the ground._

Each of the group dropped whatever they were holding, except for Loki, and their jaws dropped open. Thor choked dramatically on his popcorn, choking so much Jane had to thump him on the back. The thunder god cursed as he swallowed the villainous piece of popcorn. The gore, music, and sudden shot shocked them all as much as Sarah in the game. They all knew the world was going to completely turn over in the next few minutes of gameplay, and they all became worried for Joel and Sarah's fate. Loki tactfully shushed them all, and they all returned to watching the game cutscne.

_Joel remains poised to shoot, then relaxes when he realises the immediate threat is over. He turns round, and takes one of Sarah's trembling hands, pulling her out of the room. Joel bends down slightly, and places his hands on Sarah's shoulders. _

**"You...you shot him." **Sarah sounded in shock, body shaking slightly.

**"Sarah-" **Joel started.

**"I saw him this mornin'." **Sarah stuttered.

**"Listen to me. There is something bad going on." **Joel tried to speak in a calm voice. **"We have got to get outta here. Do you understand me?"**

_Sarah swallows, before nodding. A light suddenly fills the room, and Joel turns round, muttering his brother, Tommy's, name. It appears the man has arrived with transport, and Joel leads her out of the house, remaining vigilant. Tommy, looking remarkably similar to Joel, yet with longer hair, and a different shirt, walks over to the two. _

**"Where the hell you been?" **Tommy asked. **"You have any idea what's goin' on out there?"**

**"I got some notion." **Joel gritted his teeth.

**"Holy shit." **Tommy cursed. **"You got blood all over you."  
**

**"It's not mine." **Joel replied. **"Come on baby, go on in there." **he ushered Sarah into the back of the car, before shutting the door.

_Joel circles back round to the passenger seat in the front. _

**"They're saying that half the people in the city have lost their minds." **Tommy sounded as panicked as Joel and Sarah.

**"Can we just please go?" **Joel gritted his teeth again.

_Joel gets in, and Tommy takes his seat in the driver's seat. _

**"Some sort of parasite or somethin'." **Tommy continued.

_The two close the doors, and Tommy takes the wheel._

**"You gonna tell me what happened?" **Tommy asked.

**"Later." **Joel answered.

_Tommy __begins to back the truck out of the drive. He turns to face Sarah as he does so._

**"Hey Sarah." **Tommy smiles warmly, attempting to calm her down. **"How you holdin' up, honey?"**

**"I'm fine." **Sarah replied quietly.

"Oh man." Clint exhaled slowly.

"I have the feeling this is going to get intense." Tony commented.

"I am feeling much tension, my friends." Thor spoke up. "This does not bode well."

The team nodded slowly, agreeing with Thor. Loki gripped the PS3 remote even tighter.

* * *

_Tommy begins driving the truck up the road, headlights giving enough light to be comforting. _

**"Can we hear what's on the radio?" **Sarah asked timidly.

**"Yeah, sure thing." **Tommy replied.

**"Thanks."**

_The radio does not appear to be working. There is a moment of silence exchanged between the three._

**"No cellphone. No radio. Yeah, we're doin' great." **Tommy commented sarcastically. **"Minute ago, newsman wouldn't shut up."**

**"They say where to go?" **Joel asked.

**"He said...ah...Army's puttin' up road blocks on the highway." **Tommy explained as he continued to drive. **"No gettin' into Travis County."**

**"That means we need to get the hell out. Take 71." **Joel sat up properly in his seat.

**"71." **Tommy nodded. **"That's where I'm headed."**

_Sarah remains silent in the background, occasionally peering out of the windows to observe the outside. Tommy turns, taking the 71 exit, as Joel and he have agreed on. They continue driving. Several police cars, lights blinding, sirens blaring, rush past._

**"Did they say how many are dead?" **Sarah asked, voice slightly shaky still.

**"Probably a lot." **Tommy commented. **"Found this one family all mangled inside their house."**

Thor choked on his popcorn again, before swallowing it, and shoving the popcorn towards an eager Clint, before everyone turned to face the screen again, goosebumps prickling their skin, the hairs on the backs of their necks standing up, as the tension rose. Loki adjusted his grip on the PS3 remote.

**"Tommy." **Joel gave his brother a tactful nudge.

_Tommy glances back to Sarah, before returning his gaze to the road ahead._

**"Right...sorry." **Tommy apologized.

_As they drive, they see the streetlamps flickering, and a car, crushed, smashed into a tree. Tommy turns to take a forest path, a cuthrough._

**"Jesus Christ, how did this happen?" **Joel cursed.

**"They got no clue." **Tommy continued driving. **"But we ain't the only town. At first they were saying it was just the south. Now they're going on about the East Coast, the West coast..."**

_His voice tails off as the camera angle moves slightly to the right, revealing a wooden farm house gone up in flames, which flicker sinisterly with the backdrop of the night sky._

**"Holy hell." **Tommy gasped. **"That's Louis' farm. I hope that son of a bitch made it out."**

_The camera angle changes once more, and Sarah is once again facing forward as Tommy continues to drive._

**"I'm sure he did." **Joel attempted to be reassuring.

_They exit the dirt path, and are on a proper road once more. _

**"Are we sick?" **Sarah piped up.

**"No, of course not." **Joel answered.

**"How do you know?" **Sarah asked worriedly.

**"They said it's just, ah, people in the city. We're good." **Tommy gave a quick reassuring smile, before returning his gaze to the road.

**"Didn't Jimmy work in the city?" **Sarah spoke with a hint of doubt.

**"That's right, he did." **Joel sounded tense. **"We're fine, trust me."  
**

* * *

_As they drive, a bus stop by a lampost is revealed. Clustered around by it is a couple with a young child._

**"Let's see what they need." **Tommy nodded.

**"What the hell do think you're doin'?" **Joel turned to his brother, body tensing up even more. **"Keep drivin'."**

**"They gotta kid, Joel." **Tommy protested.

"Harsh world." Loki spoke up for the first time, his voice hoarse. "I do hope young Sarah survives."

"As do I, brother." Thor nodded sympathetically.

"This game is scary." Steve muttered. "And yet I can't bring myself to stop watching."

"It is very gripping." Natasha nodded.

**"So do we." **Joel seethed.

_The man waves his arms, and calls out to them, but Tommy reluctantly drives past._

**"Hey, stop!" **the stranger yelled. **"Stop, stop!"**

_Another moment of silence passes as Tommy continues driving forwards._

**"You ain't seen what I seen." **Joel lowered his voice, a hint of regret audible. **"Someone else'll come along."**

**"We shoulda helped them." **Sarah whispered.

_Tommy is silent, and focuses on the road ahead. As they drive, passing a petrol station, an ambulance rushes past in the opposite direction. The camera angle changes as the truck slowly comes to a stop, showing an immensely long traffic jam._

**"Oh, this is bad." **Joel muttered.

**"Everyone and their mother had the same damn idea." **Tommy swore.

_A helicopter passes overhead._

**"Well, we could just backtrack and-" **Joel was cut off.

_The three saw a man in a hoodie and slacks get out of the car in front of them. He waved his arms about in frustration._

**"Hey, what the fuck man? Let's go!" **The man shouted.

_A rapid breathing can be heard, and the man is suddenly tackled by a slightly taller, crazed man, in a rumpled hospital gown. The maddened guy pushes the other one to the ground._

"HOLY SHIT!" Steve jumped a mile in the air.

Loki would have laughed at Steve swearing, as would the others, had the situation been different. The entire room was silent, as they all focused on the game, sitting closer together, huddling up on the sofas, as the tension rose even further.

**"Holy shit." **Tommy swore, shocked.

_Another crazed person in a hospital gown rapidly stumbles past, and burrows its way into the car. Screaming and guttural shrieking can be heard. _

**"Oh my god." **Sarah sounded terrified.

**"Get away." **Joel urged. **"Tommy!"**

_Tommy begins to turn the truck around, and one crazed person thumps on the back window before they speed off, safe for the moment._

**"What the fuck just happened?" **Tommy breathed out slowly as he drove back, turning to take a different direction. **"Did you see that?!"**

**"Yes, I saw it." **Joel took a deep breath.

**"Goddamn." **Tommy took a shuddering breath.

"This...game..." Steve was shaking, yet he looked completely invested in the story.

"This game has a high degree of terror." Thor agreed.

"Mhm." Tony nodded, holding Pepper closer.

Loki was even paler than usual, lips a thin line as he held them together, trying to steady his own terrified nerves.

**"Turn here, turn here." **Joel urged.

_Tommy takes the turning as Joel points out. They move into a town, and people are crowding as they run back, past the trio in the car._

**"Come on people, move." **Tommy gritted his teeth.

**"What are they running from?" **Sarah asked timidly.

_Through a gap to the left of a parked RV, people are running, expressions of terror clearly readable on their faces. Tommy slowly urges the truck closer to the gap. _

**"Get us outta here." **Joel stressed.

**"I'm tryin'." **Tommy replied.

_People continue to bump into the truck, avoiding it as Tommy edges the vehicle forward bit by bit._

**"We can't stop here, Tommy." **Joel carried on.

**"I CAN'T FUCKIN' DRIVE THROUGH 'EM, JOEL!" **Tommy was beginning to get frustrated.

**"THEN BACK UP THEN!" **Joel was getting equally as frustrated, the gravity of the situation weighing on their shoulders more as the seconds ticked by.

**"They're behind me too!" **Tommy reminded him.

_The gap finally seems free of people running through it. Joel takes the opportunity to urge Tommy to move forward. His brother tells Sarah and Joel to hold on, before speeding forward. They miraculously get through the gap with barely a scratch, and make it just out onto the road. The camera angle suddenly quickly swivels to the left, showing a truck rapidly approaching, headlights almost blinding. Sarah sees this first._

**"Look out!" **Sarah cried.

_A screeching noise is heard as the truck overturns, before the screen goes dark._

* * *

"Oh gods." Loki breathed out.

"This game is getting too much." Pepper snuggled closer to Tony.

"I hope the young Sarah is alright." Thor frowned.

"Me too, Thor." Jane agreed.

"This game is so well-made! Gameplay and graphics, and...well...it is fucking terrifying as well!" Clint munched his popcorn to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

_Some munching and quick growls are heard as the screen opens once more, to show Joel unconscious in the overturned car, windshield battered and splattered with blood. Sarah slowly wakes up behind him, and turns to see Joel._

**"Daddy?" **Sarah blinked. She shook his shoulder. **"Hey. HEY!"**

**"What?" **Joel grumbled slightly as he came around, slightly groggy.

_The camera angle changes, and we see from Joel's perspective, a car smashed nearby, showing a crazed person ripping into another, blood spurting out in a disgusting shower of gore. _

**"Get back, baby. Get back." **Joel warned Sarah.

Loki seized the remote. He would now get to control the game once more. A purple square encircled by a silver circle, appeared on screen. Loki pressed the square button on his PS3 remote. Joel kicked at the broken windshield. He pressed the button again, and Joel repeated the action, until the windshield was shattered.

* * *

_A small cutscene begins. Joel climbs out of the car, being careful, as there is shards of glass strewn about. The camera angle changes, so we see the back of Joel, and the now empty smashed car. This begs the question: Where did that crazed, cannibalistic person go? Screaming people run past, shouting at each other to run. Joel stands up slowly, and is suddenly smashed against the side of the car by the cannibalistic...thing. It gropes for him as Joel attempts to hold it back, trying to lean away from the snapping, blood-encrusted jaws._

Pepper covered her eyes, peeking through them slightly. Jane shrieked, and buried her head in Thor's chest, which was covered by a Yoshi onesie. The gang huddled even closer together, and Loki did not object as Steve and Bruce clutched at his arms, pillows already having been burst by the two holding them so tight. Natasha was giving Clint bruises as she wrapped her arms round him, but he did not object, for he was doing the same to her.

_Tommy appears, wielding a brick, and he knocks the zombie like creature over as he smashes the brick into its head, blood splattering once more. The corpse collapses to the ground with a thud._

**"Dad?" **Sarah piped up, voice shaking.

_Shocked, with blood splattered all over his face, Joel turns round to Sarah, who is attempting to climb out of the car. He bends down, and extends a hand towards her._

**"I'm here baby. I'm here. Come on, gimme your hand." **Joel spoke quickly.

_Joel helps the small girl out of the car, but as Sarah tries to get on her feet, she stumbles, and attempts to lean on one foot. _

**"What is it?" **Joel asked urgently, moving so both hands supported her.

**"My leg hurts." **Sarah almost whimpered.

**"How bad?" **Joel asked as Tommy kept a look out.

**"Pretty bad." **Sarah winced.

"Oh no." Pepper whimpered.

"No..." Jane's eyes widened.

Everyone in the group swallowed, now nervous for young Sarah's fate. Would she survive? They all certainly hoped so, as they leaned forward even more, Loki gripping the remote tightly as he moved the joysticks to urge Joel to run faster.

_Tommy begins to back away, moving closer to Joel and Sarah. _

**"We're gonna need to run." **Tommy warned.

_Joel looks over to his brother, and hands Tommy the gun. Tommy checks the weight of the gun in his hand._

**"You keep us safe." **Joel instructed.

_Joel carefully, but swiftly, lifts Sarah up, one arm under her knees, the other under her back, holding her in a way that resembles bridal style, so he does not jostle her injured leg._

**"Come on baby." **Joel's voice remained as calm as it could be in the current situation. **"Now hold on tight."**

* * *

_Sarah holds onto Joel for dear life as he and Tommy begin to run as fast as their legs can carry them, down the street. All around them, people are screaming, and shouting, stumbling as they run in a desperate struggle for survival. _

**"Daddy, I'm scared." **Sarah whimpered slightly.

_As they run past a movie theatre, a man is tackled to the ground by three of the crazed creatures, so enraged and animalistic that they can no longer be called human. _

**"Joel, watch out." **Tommy warned, going just slightly ahead of the two, gun at the ready.

**"Just keep your eyes closed, honey." **Joel whispered.

_Joel and Tommy run towards a junction, Joel making sure to keep a tight grip on Sarah. A car careens into the petrol station adjacent to them, and it suddenly explodes, bursting into flames. A pole holding up cables comes crashing down from the force of the explosion, partially crushing a van. _

**"Keep running!" **Tommy shouted.

_Joel turns to the right at the same time as Tommy, and they continue to run down the street, not once stopping for breath. _

**"Those people are on fire..." **Sarah whimpered.

**"Don't look Sarah." **Joel's tone was firm.

**"Why are they doing that?" **Sarah asked, scared out of her mind, as people continued to be tackled by the flesh eating creatures, which Joel and Tommy tactically avoided.

**"Just keep looking at me, baby." **Joel whispered.

_They run past a crashed firetruck, and to their right, three cars pile up, crashing into one another, as their lights flicker rapidly, the screeching of tires painful to the ears. _

**"We're gonna get outta this. I promise." **Joel told Sarah firmly.

_A theatre can be seen just up ahead, but is blocked by empty cars and flames. A car still on fire slowly rolls past, burnt to a rusty crisp. Colliding with another car, it explodes, and everyone in the area screams. Joel and Tommy back up. _

**"Get back!" **Tommy shouted to everyone. **"There's too many of 'em!"**

_Everyone backs away, and we can see an alley to the left, blocked by a metal gate. Tommy moves towards it._

**"This way, through the alley!" **Tommy called.

_Hearing Tommy, Joel backs up, and he runs towards the alley, waiting until Tommy has opened the metal gate before he rushes through. He is confronted by another creature, and tries to hold it off with one fist until Tommy is done closing the gate, running towards Joel to push the creature off of him, shooting it in the head once the blood covered creature is on the ground. It gurgles one more time before dying for good._

**"We're almost there, we're almost there, baby." **Joel attempted to reassure Sarah, who was shaking.

_They turn right, round a corner, and the camera angle shows a metal fence, where several of the bloodied creatures are attempting to get through._

**"They're gettin' through the fence!" **Tommy cursed.

_Joel and Tommy continue moving forward, Joel taking extra care to ensure Sarah does not fall from his grasp, but without injuring her leg are confronted by a wall, but upon turning to the left, see the outdoor area of a restaurant. Tommy rushes ahead of them to open the door to the building. Several infected begin crawling over the wall. A short cutscene shows them getting inside just in time. Tommy manages to hold the door shut, but the infected bash against it, arms and mouths showing through the gap. _

**"Get to the highway!" **Tommy urged.

**"What?" **Joel's eyes widened.

**"Go- you got Sarah!" **Tommy repeated. **"I can out run 'em!"**

**"Uncle Tommy!" **Sarah cried.

"NO!" Steve cried abruptly.

"DO NOT ABANDON HIM!" Thor cried.

"NO!" Bruce objected.

"But he has Sarah!" Clint wailed.

The others were in a similar state of emotional decline

**"I will meet you there." **Joel practically ordered.

* * *

_Joel backs away, and kicks open the front door of the restaurant._

**"We can't leave him!"** Sarah cried.

**"He's gonna be fine." **Joel reassured Sarah as much as himself.

_A gap in the wall leads onto a dirt path which winds through the forest. Dodging as a another person is attacked by a swarm of infected, he runs through the gap, dashing as fast as he can down the dirt path. As he runs, we can see an illuminated bridge in the distance._

**"We're almost there." **Joel dared to hope.

_Further up the path, we can see a crashed ambulance, with its back doors wide open._

Seeing this, Loki manouevered the joystick to move Joel as far to the right as possible, to avoid another of the cannibalistic creatures, as it crawled out, making Joel move as fast as possible. The others tensed up as the creatures drew closer, Loki making Joel run up a small hill.

* * *

**(A/N: It is now 2:53 am, and I have been working on this for about four hours now, so excuse any decline in grammar and spelling :I )**

* * *

_Another cutscene begins. Just as the infected are about to seize Joel and Sarah, a shot rings out, and Joel and Sarah duck as a barrage of bullets finally take the gruesome creatures down. Joel turns, and we see an armed soldier, with a gas mask, aiming his weapon right at them._

**"It's okay baby, we're safe." **Joel reassured Sarah. **"Hey, we need help!"**

**"Stop!" **the soldier called.

**"Please. It's my daughter, I think her leg is broken." **Joel had begun to take a few steps forward.

**"Stop right there!" **the soldier ordered, going into a stance, aiming the gun.

_Joel stops, and takes a step back. He bows his head slightly as he backs off._

**"Okay...we're not...sick." **Joel had lowered his voice.

_The soldier hesitates, before activating his radio._

**"Got a couple civilians in the outer perimeter." **the soldier's voice was calm and collected as he spoke into the radio. **"Please advise."**

**"Daddy, what about Uncle Tommy?" **Sarah whispered.

**"We're gonna get you to safety and go back for him, okay?" **Joel replied.

**"Sir...there's a little girl." **the soldier's voice had turned cold.

"Oh no." Pepper tensed up.

"Nonono!" Jane cried.

"It is about to go terribly wrong!" Steve's eyes were wide.

Loki clutched the remote so tightly his knuckles went pure white, his lip a thin line as he attempted to hold in his nerves.

* * *

_Joel tenses up, eyes slightly narrowed._

**"...but..." **the soldier began to sound slightly panicked. He swallowed, before sighing heavily. **"Yes sir."**

**"Listen buddy, we've just been through hell." **Joel spoke up again, taking a step forward. **"Okay, we just need-"**

_Joel is cut off as the soldier raises his gun, taking aim._

**"Ohhh shit." **Joel cursed, trying to back off.

_The soldier fires, and a barrage of bullets rains down upon Sarah and Joel, who both shout and cry out as Joel twists in a desperate attempt to shield Sarah. Joel falls to the ground while dodging, and the two roll apart in seperate directions. As Joel attempts to recover from the harsh landing, he finds the soldier standing over him, ready to pull the trigger._

**"Please, don't..." **Joel pleaded.

_Just as the soldier presses ever so slightly on the trigger, another shot goes off, and blood spurts out as the soldier's head nearly explodes, gun slipping from his grasp as his dead body slumps to the floor. The camera angle changes, and we see Tommy, whose clothes are bloodstained, who is panting heavily, but alive and uninjured. Tommy looks up, and he nearly drops the gun as his eyes widen._

**"Oh no..." **Tommy's voice shook.

_A strangled sob can be heard, followed by another, and another. Joel turns, and crawls rapidly towards Sarah lies, limp, on her back, one arm lying uselessly by her side, the other clutching at a gruesome bullet wound in her stomach, which is pooling with blood, seeping through her clothes, and onto the cold, harsh ground. _

**"Sarah!" **Joel cries.

"SARAH!" Thor bellowed, tears already appearing.

"WHY?" Steve cried.

"NO!" Bruce shouted, a hint of green in his skin tone.

"Be quiet!" Loki cried, tears already running down his face.

_Joel is at her side in an instant, leaning over her. Sarah's breath hitches with every intake, and she sobs, the anguished cries reflecting the pain as tears stream down her face. _

**"Okay, move your hands, baby." **Joel spoke quickly.

_As she does so, Sarah whimpers, crying out, reaching up a shaking arm, attempting to push Joel away, as he presses down on the wound, which is rapidly leaking blood. Joel squeezes her hand._

**"I know baby, I know." **Joel's voice shook.

_He gently moves Sarah's arm away, and she cries out once more. _

**"Listen to me. I know this hurts baby." **Joel spoke, pressing down on the wound. **"You're gonna be okay, baby. Stay with me!"**

_Sarah's breath continues to hitch with each pained intake, her breathing raspy as she sobs in pain._

**"Alright, I'm gonna pick you up." **Joel spoke firmly.

_Sarah shrieks as Joel hooks an arm under her back, feebly protesting against the pain. Joel slowly lifts her._

**"I know, baby. I know it hurts." **Joel sounded anguished as he futilely tried to keep Sarah alive.

_Joel hooks an arm under her knees, and gets onto his knees, making sure Sarah has a hand on the wound. Sarah weakly clutches Joel's shoulder with her free hand. Sarah's breath quickens, and she begins to hyperventilate as her sobs increase in pace._

**"Come on baby, please!" **Joel begged. **"I know, baby, I know."**

_Tommy looks on, helpless, as the scene unfolds, Sarah gradually bleeding to death in her father's arms. Joel momentarily glances to his brother, and in that one moment...Sarah's cries stop abruptly. Joel looks back down at his daughter. Sarah's eyes have glazed over, unmoving. Her arm has fallen down limply. Her hand is still enveloped in Joel's. _

**"Sarah..." **Joel's voice cracked. **  
**

_He looks away for a fraction of a second, breathing heavily, and swallowing, before looking back down at his beloved child, who is now cold and unmoving, having bled to death in his trembling arms. He pulls her closer, until their foreheads nearly touch. Joel begins to rock back and forth slowly, and a single tear glistens as it rolls down Sarah's face, forever frozen in death._

**"Don't do this to me, baby." **Joel begged. **"Don't do this to me, baby girl. Come on."**

_Joel lets out an anguished sob, and moves Sarah's limp body, so her small head rests on his shoulder. He holds her tight, as if he'll never let go. Joel cries, tears streaming down his face. _

**"No...no..." **Joel sobbed. **"Oh no, no no. Please..." **his voice tailed off.

_Joel's shoulders shake as he holds Sarah's body close, holding her limp, cold hands in his own bloodstained, trembling ones. His sobs break the silence of the night as a father sheds tears for the loss of his child. His greatest treasure. His daughter. His baby girl. His Sarah. _

**"Oh god..." **Joel let out a shuddering gasp.

_Joel leans his face on Sarah's as gleaming tears roll down his face, arms holding her ever closer. But Sarah does not hear his pained cries, his anguished sobs. She remains cold and unmoving in his arms. Joel's eyes squeeze shut as the tears stream down his face._

**"Please, please, please don't do this." **Joel begged.

_His shoulders shake as the cries rack his body. _

**"Please, God..."** Joel pleads.

_No one hears his cries, and Joel futilely tries to reign in his emotions, but the tears continue to fall. _

The screen slowly faded to black...and four words appeared on the screen, as the Avengers cried loudly...

**_THE LAST OF US._**

* * *

**;_;**

**It's 3:34 am now, and tears are streaming down my face. I have played the game, but watching the whole cutscene again has put me in a glass case of emotion. This chapter seems like a movie chapter, but I hope I have expressed the game well. It is my favourite game of all time. The Last of Us is phenomenal in every single possible way...**

**;_;**

**Sarah...**

**;_;**

_(Word count for this chapter is **7,377** words)_


End file.
